


Not Just Handcuffs {Larry Stylinson}

by larry_queen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Cock Rings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Louis, Vibrators, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_queen/pseuds/larry_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets jealous because of Harry and Nick's flirty friendship and decides to punish Harry with a cock ring once they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Handcuffs {Larry Stylinson}

Louis hated a lot of people, but most of all he hated Nick Grimshaw. The boys were being interviewed by Nick at the moment, and his hatred for his boyfriend’s friend was growing by the second. Although it was just a radio interview and no one could see them, management placed Harry and Louis on opposite sides of the table “just in case” and Harry, of course, got sat right next to Nick. 

All throughout the interview Nick continued to blatantly flirt with Harry just to piss Louis off, and of course Harry was too naïve and oblivious to understand what was going on. At least that’s what Louis thought. Harry knew exactly what he was doing and decided to play dumb, just for a little while. 

By the end of the interview Harry started flirting back, and every so often he’d make innocent eyes and smile at Louis, but Louis would never smile back, or even acknowledge him. Louis eyes were glued on Nick, watching every reaction he had to Harry’s subtle touches and flirty words. 

The interview that Louis thought would last his whole life was finally over, and the five boys got into the van that was going to drop them back off at their flats. In the car ride back Louis got shoved in between a lanky Harry and a hyper Niall, but he chose to squish himself closer to Niall, which caused his blond friend to give him an odd glance. 

Harry continued to try and grab the older boys attention by snuggling closer or placing his hand on Louis’ thigh only to be brushed off, and Harry knew he would be in for it the second they walked into their flat. And he was right. Once the driver dropped the two off they made their way into the door and that’s when Louis’ hissy fit began. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He asked, turning to Harry once the door got closed. 

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked, trying to sound offended.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Don’t try to act dumb Harry,”

“Louis I-”

“Shut up! Get in the fucking bedroom. I’ll be in in a minute and I suggest you wait naked if you want to cum tonight,” Louis said, walking away. Harry was slightly taken aback by the demand, but did it anyways. He hurried his way to the bedroom, stripped quickly, and sat down on the bed. Louis barged in only moments later, his eyes dark. “Lay down,” he commanded and walked over to the closet. Harry knew it was to retrieve their box of toys. Harry didn’t really know what was in the box, it was stuff Louis had before he started dating Harry, and items he collected over the time he’s been dating Harry, and Harry had never really thought to look. Harry assumed Louis would just use the handcuffs that they’ve used a few times, but when Louis returned he had more than just handcuffs. Along with the handcuffs, he had a vibrator, lube, a blindfold and a cock ring. Harry had never seen the cock ring before, but he knew what it was and immediately was terrified by the small object. 

“Louis please don’t,” Harry pleaded. 

“Don’t do what?” Louis said without even looking at Harry, being too preoccupied with handcuffing him to the bed and putting the blindfold on his fidgety boyfriend. 

“Don’t put that on me, please. You said I could-”

“I said you could, I never said when. This is what you get for being a cheeky little bitch with Nick today,” Louis said as he put lube on the vibrator. Harry gave up trying, knowing fully well Louis was going to do whatever he wanted. Harry put his head down on the pillows and waited for Louis to start his kinky punishment. Louis took Harry’s already semi-hard dick and put the cock ring on it, earning a whimper from the boy. Louis next moved Harry’s legs and put the vibrator in Harry’s hole, turning it all the way on once it was fully in. He watched Harry clench around it before looking up at the boys face which was covered in ecstasy. He couldn’t see his eyes, but he knew they were squinted shut to perfectly complement his mouth that was hanging wide open and his flushed cheeks. “I’ll be back when you’re screaming loud enough,” Louis said with a smirk. Harry only nodded, too busy in his own world to make an actual response. 

Louis left the room and, despite his better judgment, stayed right outside the bedroom door. Harry’s been known to be a little faker when it came to punishments so he could get out of them easily and Louis wanted to make sure he wasn’t fooled this time. Louis listened intently as Harry whined and moaned. He wanted make sure Harry got the full experience of the punishment before the vibrator came out and the cock ring came off. Louis knew he could have just settled with a spanking, but that was too easy since Harry loved being spanked. 

Harry’s moans grew louder every minute that passed, and every moan Louis heard went straight to his hard on in his joggers. Soon enough Louis knew Harry had reached his breaking point and needed to cum so bad it hurt, so Louis decided to go in and watch Harry for a while. Louis walked silently in the room to see Harry writhing on the bed, trying to find anyway to stop the pain of his hard cock. He managed to move so much his blindfold fell off, which Louis knew was bound to happen seeing as he hadn’t been too focused on tying it properly. But his missing blindfold didn’t matter since Harry’s eyes were squinted shut and leaking tears. Louis slightly felt bad, but he knew it would be worth it in the long run. Harry opened his when he felt Louis sit down on the bed. His eyes were filled with tears and pain. “Please make it stop,” he begged Louis with a sob. Louis could see more tears threatening to fall from the young boys eyes if this lasted any longer, so he leaned over and removed the vibrator which made Harry sigh in relief. Louis turned the vibrator off and placed it on the bedside table before moving his way up the bed to be face-to-face with Harry. 

“I’m sorry love. You know why I did that though, yeah?” Louis questioned. Harry only nodded, trying to control his breathing and his still extremely hard cock. “Why did I do it?” Louis asked softly, taking the handcuffs off of Harry and massaged his wrists as Harry thought of his answer.

“Because I was flirting with Nick,” Harry eventually said with a sigh. “I’m sorry too. I kind of deserved this.”

“Don’t worry about it anymore love. I’d say we’re even now. Now how about I fix this for you?” Louis asked, lowering his hand towards Harry’s now semi-hard cock. Once Harry steadily nodded Louis laid him on his back and stripped himself of his own clothing. Then he lowered himself down to come face-to-face with Harry’s still sensitive hole. He pushed his tongue up against it and quickly got it wet enough so he wouldn’t have to use up any more lube that they were running out of. Louis brought himself up again to line himself up with Harry’s hole once he was satisfied with his tongue work and entered Harry slowly. 

Harry moaned and threw his head back as Louis pumped in faster and faster. His cock became fully erect again, but Louis left the cock ring on. Harry hadn't complained yet, so Louis figured he’d leave it on until he did. 

“Lou I’m close,” Harry whined underneath his boyfriend. Louis kissed Harry’s forehead and continued to pump at a fast pace. 

“Just hang on love,” Louis replied. 

“Louis take if off, please,” Harry begged. Louis decided to let Harry reach his breaking point again so he ignored Harry’s whines and left it on. “Louis please, it hurts,” Harry begged again, making eye contact with his boyfriend who was inches away from his face. Louis saw the need in his boyfriends eyes and immediately put his hand in the small gap between their stomached and pulled the cock ring off on his throbbing boyfriend. Harry instantly came on the their chests and let out a scream that echoed through the room. Seeing Harry come undone in front of him made Louis release into Harry’s hole. They rode out their highs until Harry started squirming again from the sensitivity. 

Louis stepped off the bed to go to the bathroom to get a washrag, while Harry waited on the bed coming down from his incredible high. “Are you feeling okay babe?” Louis asked once he laid down on the bed, wiping the cum off of both him and Harry. 

“I am now,” Harry sighed. “It was actually pretty fun.” 

“You must be joking! You were sobbing love. By the way I’m sorry if you got hurt,” Louis said with a laugh and another kiss on Harry’s forehead.   
“No it was pretty fun despite how much it did hurt. I think I should flirt with Nick more often,” he said with a giggle, laying down and turning his body towards Louis. Louis rolled his eyes sassily and pulled the covers over them. “I’m kidding babe, you know that,” Harry laughed again. Louis leaned over, kissed Harry on the lips, and wrapped his arms around his large boyfriend, and rubbed his back until they both fell asleep, pleased with how the night went and excited for future nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first bondage smut so I hope you all liked it. Please leave kudos and feel free to leave me suggestions for what to wrote next (any 1d or 5sos ship).


End file.
